


Prohibido

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Sad Bang Chan, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Chan empezó a sentir cosas por su amigo Félix,Su relación se volverá más íntima?





	Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto temprano porque no quería estar apurada, y pasó algo,se me cortó el internet :'v.  
Que mala suerte tengo.  
Esto también es por el cumpleaños de Chan ♡

Últimamente las cosas se habían vuelto raras entre Chan y Felix,se había vuelto más tenso. Los dos siempre se habían llevado bien pero Chan estaba empezando a sentir que su relación estaba cambiando. Empezaba a disfrutar cada vez más de estar junto a felix y cuando no estaban juntos,no podía parar de pensar en el.

Chan no era tonto,sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero no quería aceptarlo.Estos sentimientos causarían muchos problemas en el grupo,el estaba seguro. El estaba enamorado de Felix y no sabía cómo evitarlo. No sabía cómo evitar que su corazón se acelerada al escuchar su nombre.

Si el dejara salir estos sentimientos, no podría ser correspondido y eso le dolería,aunque sabía que lo superará. Pero también la empresa prohibía relaciones a los idols y mucho menos entre idols.

Y si llegan a tener una relación, que pasa si llegan a terminar?.Esto afectaría al grupo y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

El sabía que Jisung y Minho eran más que amigos definitivamente pero a pesar de tener una conversación con Chan, decidieron seguir con con su relación. Ellos escondían su relación y si llegaban a terminar,no dejarían que los fans notaran un cambió en ellos.Pero para chan esto sentía siendo demasiado arriesgado, muchas cosas podrían salir mal.

No valía la pena arriesgar tanto,por solo una atracción.

Pero lo que chan no contaba era que Felix sentía lo mismo,pero mucho más intenso.Felix estaba enamorado mucho más tiempo que Chan y el si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo,para una posibilidad de estar con quien ama.

Al principio Felix no noto que se estaba empezando a enamorar de su líder, el no tenía tanta experiencia con estos sentimientos como el otro.Pero una vez que estaba profundamente enamorado, se dio cuenta y ya no había nada para evitarlo.Era verdad que intento superar su enamoramiento pero luego de lo lograrlo,Felix se entregó a su amor por Chan.

Una noche estaban todos reunidos,habían echo una noche de películas.Por su trabajo,no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos todos fuera de las cámaras.Todos se habían ido a dormir menos un medio dormido Chan y un despierto Felix.

Chan pensó que todo estaba normal pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar.El noto como felix se le acercaba y le miro de una forma que hizo que se le acortará la respiración.

Felix estaba cansado de no hacer nada,quería saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no.Pero el no se atrevía hablar,así lo transmitió por sus acciones.

Chan vio como su amigo se inclinaba hacia el y pronto sentio una suave presión en sus labios.Chan dudo en corresponder pero no se pude resistir a los suaves labios del otro.

El beso no fue apasionado o apresurado, los dos disfrutaron con sentir al otro .Una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos por unos largos segundos.

Pero toda la burbuja que se había formado explotó al sentir como Hyunjin empezaba a despertar.Los dos fingieron estar solo hablando,mientras veían a su compañero bostezar.Se miraron con una amorosa sonrisa.Chan había decidido que podría intentar dejar fluir sus sentimientos ,estar con Felix .

Era verdad que solo le gustaba Felix,pero parecía que eso iba a cambiar pronto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó un poco escribir esto pero no tanto como el anterior.  
Si quieren,pueden dar kudos o comentarios, quiero saber su opinión.
> 
> Espero que les guste ♡


End file.
